


Gotham vs. Metropolis

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gotham vs Metropolis, Rivalry, sports teams fighting for their superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: Gotham’s rivals were supposed to be its sister city Bludhaven, but the people scoffed and turned their eyes toward Metropolis because, fuck you, Superman, Batman has our backs.





	

Christiano popped his gum, eyes roving about the stadium. 

It was all reds and blues slashed across pristine white, the top of the stadium open to the sky. The crowds were packed in, their cheering and laughter rolling across the grounds. The blue and red shirts filled the seats with little dots of black and silver for the Gotham Knights. 

It was a distinct difference to their own home field. 

Theirs was dark gray, from the years of industrial smog and graffiti more than anything. It may have once been white like this, but that would have been years ago. Maybe before his Avó was even born.

Tiano’s eyes glanced over the field to where the Metropolis Meteors were huddled in their dugout, laughing, smiling and generally rough housing about. 

He watched them in their shining uniforms as they sang their ‘anthem’ song, teeth bright against their smiling skin. His eyes caught on a small patch on their shirts right above their hearts as some of the team turned to face the Knight’s dugout and make the normal lewd gestures and he felt himself snarl. 

Not at the hurled insults and jabs he could barely hear across the grass, but that symbol. 

That damned S. 

Those fuckers had a flying alien that was as perfect as this damned stadium. All shine and no marks of abuse or rot underneath. 

Yeah, let them have an untouched hero. Their ‘Super’ man. 

Tiano knew all about heroes. Not the flying over like gods kind, but the real, stomp the streets kind. The one who roamed _his_ streets. 

The one who dared to take down gangs that the police wouldn’t touch. Who would take down kingpins as well as muggers. Who didn’t flinch from what the worst city in the US had to offer. Who saw the darkness and kept coming back for more. 

The hero who had once saved a small Portuguese kid from getting jumped on by some neo-nazi punks for tainting ‘their’ country. He’d scrambled away with nothing worse than a couple of bruises and a black eye, but he’d lost his backpack with all his homework and worn-out school books. Things his family couldn’t afford to replace.

Only to find the next morning a new backpack on his linoleum kitchen table, his school work and books inside. His Avó had said nothing, just sipping her coffee with a smile when he’d asked _how?_

_Um pouco de bat_

Not just **_a_** bat, but **_the_** bat. _  
_

He felt the rest of the team stir behind him and Andre, their catcher, leaned on the bars next to him. 

“Ready to send them ‘to the stars’?” 

Tiano felt his eyes light and mouth quirk in the corners as he popped his gum against his teeth, “Lets make them eat dirt.” 

Andre laughed, head thrown back, the bright sun catching on his dark skin. 

A shadow dashed across the grass and everyone’s eyes turned skyward and caught a blurred glimps of the city’s hero. 

The Knights were silent as they listened to the stadium erupt in roars of applause and they glanced at each other. 

“For Batman?” 

“For Batman.”

**Author's Note:**

> What if it went beyond Batman vs Superman? What if it went to City vs City? 
> 
> Talking about sports teams, schools, businesses you name it! -
> 
> Just a random thought. Come say 'hi' on my tumblr! http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/
> 
> donate: http://ko-fi.com/A166TC2


End file.
